Vingança
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Kanon deixaria barata a provocação direta de Saga? Claro que não... ele sabe bem o que fazer para ver Saga perdendo as estribeiras. yaoi, hentai, Saga X Kanon, lemon. Contém violência, depois não digam que não avisei.
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO: Contém cenas de sexo explícito (lemon) e um pouco de violência; se você tem menos de dezoito anos e/ou for sensível, siga por sua própria conta e risco... **

I

Kanon POV

Mar tenso. Noite fria. Soldados alvoroçados. Diabo! O pior de tudo isso é que combinei com meu belo consorte de nos vermos aqui hoje. Meu lindo irmão sempre dá um jeito de inspecionar o que ando fazendo com o legado de Poseidon. A cada dia mais dominador... ele diz que tudo é nosso, e sempre deixa-me inspecionar o Santuário de Atena também, mas sinto que sou a si mais como um instrumento do que um igual.

Enfim... acabam-se as audiências, findam as obrigações, e chega minha vez de esperá-lo. Orgulhoso sem-vergonha... no início eu até gostava mais dele do que da contraparte boa de Saga. Mas atualmente... não sei, não me inspira confiança! Veio com aquela brincadeira de provocar-me com a serva e acha que vai ficar tudo por isso mesmo...

A minha intendente direta, Tétis, passa adiante de minha morada. Hum... ela me dá uma idéia estranha... sorrio de forma interessante, pensando coisas. Deixa estar... quando ele chegar, decido o que fazer.

Observo o céu negro da noite, o qual encontra-se por cima dos mares que servem de alicerce ao império. Ah, Saga... se pensa que o perdoarei facilmente, engana-se...

Não muito tempo depois, ele chega. Já ensinei a ele um caminho o qual burla a segurança e os guardas, e portanto ele chega diretamente em meus aposentos. Ainda coberto por seu costumeiro capuz, o qual usa para ocultar-se ante uma eventual descoberta de terceiros. Simulo recebê-lo bem, como sempre faço, mas sinto uma reserva vinda de si.

- O que há, Kanon? Não vejo a mesma faísca de saudade em seus belos olhos... será que está enjoando de mim?

- Claro que não. Apenas estou... cansado... o dia hoje foi estafante.

Meu gêmeo abraça-me, como querendo acolher-me.

- Pobrezinho... descanse em meu ombro, nele há lugar para você se recuperar.

As doces palavras dele, seus braços tépidos e fortes em torno de mim... quase fazem com que eu esqueça meus ressentimentos. Por que não agora? Só por algumas horas... sim, eu posso deixar o troco pra depois. 

Durante algum tempo passo descansando em si, e ele não tarda a beijar-me a testa, o rosto, os lábios. Quando percebo, estamos ambos na cama trocando carícias. Diabo! Não consigo sentir raiva dele por muito tempo. Senti, sim, muita falta de seu cheiro, da textura de sua pele, da delícia que é sentir sua respiração entrecortada roçando em meu pescoço. Eu o adoro... droga, eu o adoro!

Sinto que ele é tão Saga quanto o outro, pos à sua maneira também é carinhoso, também acolhe-me, e também parece amar-me, a despeito da antiga ambição própria. É um tanto quanto agressivo normalmente, mas tal agressividade é... _boa_, por assim dizer.

- Kanon... ele sussurra em meu ouvido, enquanto deita-se quase despido em cima de mim. Será que gosta mesmo... de mim, apesar de tudo?

Permito que ele me deixe nu, acariciando cada pedaço de meu corpo enquanto o faz. Deixo-o também completamente sem roupa, mas antes que ele demonstre querer algo mais, seguro firmemente em seus quadris, indicando que não vou deixá-lo me penetrar. Pelo menos não hoje.

- Kanon, o que você tem de errado? - ele diz, assim que sente meus dedos comprimindo suas laterais - Desde que cheguei está estranho. É comigo que você está aborrecido?

- Saga... quero possuir você hoje.

O costumeiro sorriso malicioso desenha-se em seus lábios bem-feitos.

- Por que não disse logo? Sabe que não tenho preferências em relação a isso, contanto que seja com você.

A face má de meu irmão inicia entre nós um beijo profundo e longo. Enquanto ainda o faz, segura meu membro e começa a estimulá-lo. Não agüento e passo a fazer o mesmo no dele. O seu cheiro... tão bom...

- Sa...ga... está usando sândalo?

- Estou sim... eu sei que você gosta...

Hum... ele sabe bem como me provocar. É tentador o apelo para esquecer tudo e perdoá-lo... mas não... não!

Ainda acariciando meu peito com uma das mãos e masturbando-me com a outra, meu gêmeo sente que estou cada vez mais pronto para o que intentamos fazer. Ele beija-me suavemente, para em seguida sentar-se em meu baixo ventre. Ainda seguro em seus quadris com uma das mãos.

- Kanon... pode tirar essa mão daí...

- Saga, seu tolo...

- Uhn...

Retiro a mão, mas para molhar um dos dedos em minha própria saliva. Guio o dígito umedecido para dentro dele, de uma vez só. O famigerado sorriso desponta em seu rosto outra vez.

- Só isso que tem pra me dar, Kanon?

- Não...

Forço o dedo para dentro várias vezes. A minha vontade, por um segundo fugaz, é de machucá-lo... sim, feri-lo... fazê-lo gritar de dor. Mas... por que toda essa morbidez repentina em meu espírito?

Introduzo mais um dedo, e tudo que ele faz é mostrar-se mais satisfeito ainda. Maldito... nunca, nunca, mesmo sem preparação, ele demonstrou dor ou sequer desconforto ao fazer isso. Retiro os dedos rapidamente e, em um só arroubo, adentro-o. Nada de gemidos, nada de protesto, nada de expressão dolorida. Nada. Diabo!

Ele começa a mover-se em cima de mim, grunhindo alguns insultos, como sempre faz. Suas unhas longas arranham meus braços e passam a meus mamilos, deixando marcas.

- Saga... seu... safado!

Agarro firmemente seus quadris outra vez, e enterro-me com força em sua carne. Ele gosta. Droga, ele gosta!! Sempre que o ato torna-se intenso, ele aprecia mais e mais! O que faço com ele?

A face ruim de meu irmão passa os dedos por meu rosto suavemente, alternando carinho e palavras duras. Fecho os olhos e visualizo-o novamente com aquela serva. Idiota... sinto ímpetos de matá-lo a uma hora dessas.

Começo a pensar bobagem... a pensar muita bobagem. Até esqueço por um momento o que fazemos, em detrimento de minha absorção. Saga começa a arremeter-se mais fortemente, gemendo... olho seu rosto, e ele parece estar deleitando-se bastante em mim. Não... não quero ser o instrumento de prazer dele agora... não! Por que ele sempre tem de fazer isso comigo?

Ainda brincando com as unhas, Saga arranha meus ombros. Pare com isso... pare com isso, já está me provocando demais!

Uma de suas unhas maiores passa por meu pescoço e abre um arranhão considerável, quase um talho. Sinto uma gota quente de sangue escorrer da ferida. Filho de uma puta!

Não agüento. Levanto a mão esquerda, tremendo de raiva, e lhe estapeio a face direita com força. Ele não interpreta o ato como uma agressão, mas sim como apenas mais uma "brincadeira" durante o ato, como o são seus arranhões. Como "retribuição", ele volta a passar as unhas em meu peito e ombros, arrancando mais algumas poucas gotas de sangue.

Ele move-se com vontade em cima de mim, e eu agarro seus quadris, deixando suas nádegas marcadas. Saga faz o mesmo em meus ombros. A sensação do clímax se aproxima, e com ela a raiva aumenta. Principio a arranhar suas nádegas sem dó, sem piedade. Nada. Não demonstra sentir nada além do gozo que logo toma a nós dois, quase ao mesmo tempo.

Após a tensão deixar-me, o sentimento negativo também se esvai. Mas não a indignação em si. Ele é... muito cínico. Muito... não posso deixar isso passar assim facilmente.

Meu irmão sai de cima de mim, mas não sem antes beijar-me o rosto e os lábios levemente.

- Kanon... você é tão fascinante... eu não suportaria ficar sem você por muito tempo.

- Não ficaria... sem mim? Ou sem o que eu represento?

- Ambos. Porque o que você representa é o que você é. E o que você é... eu também sou.

Ele deita-se a meu lado, abraçando-me e aninhando-se em meus braços.

- Hum, Kanon... será que exagerei nos arranhões? - ele diz, divertido, passando os dedos por cima das marcas que deixou.

- Quem exagerou fui eu, ao esbofeteá-lo na face...

Meu gêmeo ri, a riso solto.

- Acha que um tapa daqueles pode me derrubar? Precisa de muito mais do que aquilo pra me fazer sequer gemer de dor.

- Não quero fazê-lo gemer de dor... mas sim de outra coisa...

Saga sorri e acaricia meu rosto, mas seu olhar denuncia que ele sabe... sim, ele sabe que, ao menos àquela hora, eu tive a intenção de fazê-lo sofrer.

E quem sabe se, até o final de sua estadia no Reino dos Mares, eu não vou querer fazê-lo de novo...

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Olá! Essa fic está ambientada no universo da "Triângulo Dourado" e é continuação direta da "Provocação", também ambientada no mesmo universo. Está um tanto quanto violenta, mas não resisti a escrevê-la, embora o estilo normalmente não me agrade... enfim, quem não gostar pode mandar review falando mal. :)_

_Ela terá mais uns dois capítulos, se tudo andar bem. Beijos a todos e todas que lerem. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

II

Kanon POV

Permanecemos assim durante algum tempo. Em seguida levanto e vou banhar-me, e Saga me segue.

- E então, Kanon? Como está o espírito de poseidon?

- Adormecido, como sempre.

- Seja precavido. Não confie na aparente inércia de um deus. Sempre repare nos sinais que ele der.

Mais uma vez quer se meter em meu modo de administrar o reino dos mares. Fico quieto, mas a vontade de rebatê-lo é crescente.

- E os marinas? Quando pretende trazê-los para o treinamento efetivo?

- Não sei, Saga! É cedo ainda!

- Cedo? Já devem ter idade suficiente para apresentar algum desenvolvimento! Quanto mais cedo melhor! Não deixe o tempo passar perante seus olhos!

- Eu sei o que faço - digo, olhando-o aborrecido - Cuide do Santuário de Atena, que eu cuido do Templo Submarino.

- Mas... você não lembra? É nosso reino; compartilhamos tudo. Qual o problema em ouvir o que tenho a dizer?

- O problema é que eu nunca me meto nos assuntos do Santuário do qual você diz ser Mestre. Portanto, por que diabos quer me controlar?

Ele olha-me com reprovação.

- Se não "se meteu" nos assuntos de lá, foi porque não quis. Sempre deixei claro que não dividiria em "meu" ou "seu". Não é verdade?

- É, sim. Mas... eu preferia cuidar sozinho do reino marinho.

Saga, que até então me ajudava a lavar as costas, interrompeu o que fazia.

- Suas palavras dizem "não", mas seus atos dizem "sim". Talvez não esteja enjoando de mim na cama, mas sim na personalidade. Não estaria sua ambição falando mais alto do que o que sente por mim?

- Não. Apenas quero privacidade, minhas coisas. Você sabe, somos gêmeos e nascemos juntos, mas isso não significa que ficaremos juntos em tudo!

Ele demonstra-se extremamente aborrecido.

- Está bem. Se é isso que quer, terá.

Terminando o banho rapidamente, meu irmão sai do banheiro sem me esperar, ao contrário do que geralmente faz. Assim que vejo-o fora, sorrio pelo canto da boca. Sim... eu consegui aborrecê-lo. Mas isso é apenas o começo...

Banho-me rapidamente, planejando a outra parte da vingança em minha mente. Colocarei-a em prática rápido; não darei tempo para o ressentimento dele esfriar.

- Saga, fique aqui. Ainda tenho algumas pendências a resolver.

- Em plena noite? E no dia de nos vermos?

- Sim. Uma pessoa como eu não tem horários sempre fixos, você sabe.

Seu olhar maléfico pousa sobre mim, mas não sem antes munir-se do capuz.

- Se você sairá, quem não ficará plantado aqui serei eu - sua voz diz, num tom agressivo - á faço isso por tempo suficiente no Santuário de Atena; conhecerei novas paragens por aqui. E quem sabe novas pessoas!

Após acentuar a última frase, meu irmão saiu de meus aposentos batendo a porta com força. Sorrio ainda mais uma vez, vendo os últimos retoques de minha aparência e decidindo sair enfim. Cuidarei dele afinal... a vingança deve ser um prato a se comer frio... saborosamente frio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_A partir daqui, narração em terceira pessoa_

Tétis, a bela intendente direta de Poseidon, intenta descansar em sua morada. Nos últimos tempos, porém, esta não tem sido tarefa muito fácil. Ela andava um tanto quanto... obcecada pela imagem de seu superior? Um tanto masoquista de sua parte... ela, uma mulher forte e determinada, demonstrando atração por um homem que a desprezava cada vez mais?

Afinal, ele não mostrava o mesmo desvelo por ela, pelo contrário: sempre ressaltava suas falhas, jamais as qualidades ou êxitos em trabalho. Se bem que era sempre assim, com todos: desde o soldado raso até os subordinados mais próximos. Todos eram alvo de sua agressividade diária, e de suas palavras duras. Que homem amargurado! Não precisaria ele de uma companheira para amainar-lhe o espírito? Não poderia esta companheira ser ela mesma?

"Não...", pensava ela, extinguindo um de seus últimos motivos de esperança. "Os homens da guerra são... homens da guerra. Não podem amar, a não ser que..."

Ainda pensava ela em tais coisas, quando sentiu a presença dele se aproximando. Mas... dele? Por que, àquela hora da noite? Como sempre respeitando a hierarquia que havia entre eles, a sereia faz uma referência ao superior antes de dirigir-lhe a palavra.

- Senhor Kanon, há alguma missão a ser cumprida?

- Não... apenas quero uma coisa de você...

A bela sereia estranhou o fato de ele estar com uma voz estranha, um tanto quanto difernte da habitual. Mas logo deixou de reparar nestas coisas, pois foi surpreendida com um beijo ardoroso e repentino, sem cerimônias.

A loura tentou falar algo, ou corresponder, mas não conseguiu, ante a intensidade do ato e a surpresa que a tomara de súbito.

- Senhor... - a sereia estava tomada de tamanha admiração, e tantos sentimentos e pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça, a um só segundo, que não conseguiu falar mais nada.

- Minha bela ninfa... - replicou Kanon, num sussurro - apenas diga se me quer... apenas isso...

A intendente estava tomada por tal emoção, que permaneceu sem dizer palavra alguma. Apenas acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente, em seguida tomando-o para reiniciarem o beijo que haviam interrompido.

Sem muitas delongas, o Marina começou a despir a moça. Logo revelou-se um corpo esguio e formoso de mulher. A pele dela era branca, com algum tom azulado por causa do luar coado pelo mar.

Ela também não tardou em despi-lo. Ele pareceu a si mais belo do que imaginava... sua pele era branca também, apenas um pouco menos do que a sua própria. Ambos voltaram a se acariciar, e nada mais restou à sereia do que pensar que os deuses a haviam atendido prontamente.

Já bastante excitado e sem querer esperar mais, nem vendo necessidade para tal, Kanon deitou-a sobre a cama na qual ela intentava repousar anteriormente. Sem esperar, ele encaixou-se entre as pernas dela, as quais logo se enlaçaram em torno de seus quadris, e a penetrou de uma única vez.

Os movimentos de ambos tornaram-se intensos logo no início da relação. Enquanto tomavam parte naquele ato, a moça provava dos músculos fortes e bem definidos do amante com as mãos e os lábios. Sentir aquele homem tão desejado em si era tão bom, que ela temeu ser apenas um sonho... não! Não podia ser um sonho! Ele tinha que ser seu! Era seu!!

Durante todo o tempo em que empreenderam aquela dança, não proferiram palavra. Apenas entretinham-se em conhecer o corpo um do outro. O suor de ambos se misturou; os cabelos longos do Marina emaranharam-se aos da sereia, enquanto ele a adentrava com mais força. Enlouquecida de desejo pelo seu senhor, a intendente estreitou ainda mais seus quadris aos dele, aproximando-os por segurar firmemente os glúteos dele contra si.

Aproximando-se do clímax, a moça gemeu quase até o ponto de gritar, chamando a atenção de uma estranha figura encapuzada, a qual transitava desapercebida pelo Reino dos Mares...

Tal figura era Saga. Ele, surpreendido, espreitou a cena pela janela do quarto da morada de Tétis, e qual não foi seu choque ao ver Kanon, o homem que há pouco encontrava-se consigo na cama, adentrando outra pessoa e prestes a atingir o prazer máximo.

Um espasmo de prazer indizível tomou a sereia, ao mesmo tempo em que um espasmo também tomou Saga, mas o deste último era de terror e ódio.

Não muito depois, Kanon deu suas últimas estocadas dentro dela, inundando-a com sua essência. Após isso, quando o cansaço tomou-os, Tétis beijou-o mais uma vez.

- Minha ninfa gostou do que fizemos?

- É claro que sim... na verdade... gostaria de sempre vê-lo daqui em diante... sempre ser sua...

- Será um prazer imenso.

Sem que a moça percebesse, Kanon olhou de esguelha para a figura de Saga, como se já soubesse que ele ali estava. Seu gêmeo lançou-lhe um olhar mortal, e saiu andando.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

Ih, gente! O Kanon vai ser morto pelo Saga quando chegar em casa? E eu, fui muito má ao colocar as coisas deste modo? Qualquer coisa, falem!

Beijos a todos e todas. 


	3. Chapter 3

III

Kanon POV

Noite clara. Apesar de estarmos numa madrugada profunda, para mim as estrelas parecem ostentar um brilho maior do que nunca. Finalmente, executei minha vingança! Meu coração parece estar cada vez mais leve... como é doce o sabor da vitória... eu enfim o atingi. Sua dor foi óbvia!

Ainda não satisfeito, vou para meus aposentos. Não importa a reação dele: pode ser violento, pode querer me matar até. Eu morrerei feliz por tê-lo aborrecido. Assim que abro a porta do recinto, o ambiente pesado e raivoso toma conta de mim. Dá para ser agredido apenas por respirar.

- Kanon, o que faz aqui? Volte para a alcova da sereia.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Resolvi te dar uma chance. Por que não vai você até lá, dizendo ser eu, e aproveita o resto da noite ao lado dela?

Saga, o qual estava de costas, vira-se rapidamente e soca meu rosto, fazendo-me virar até a porta. Meu corpo choca-se contra ela, e bate-a com força.

- O que há, irmãozinho? - respondo, com dor nas costas por causa do impacto, mas sem temor - Não foi você mesmo quem disse que uma provocação nada mais é do que... um "tempero" à relação?

- Eu não fiz sexo com Elena! Por que levou toda essa coisa tão a cabo, e a sério?!Meu gêmeo não me deixa responder. Apenas soca meu rosto mais duas, três, quatro vezes. Um filete de sangue escorre por minha boca, e eu sinto a cabeça rodar pela intensidade dos golpes. Porém, mantenho-me firme.

- Você é quem não presta! Um grande safado filho da puta, que não sabe nem do lado de qual amante vai ficar! - ele brada perto de meu rosto, quase estourando meus tímpanos ao fazê-lo.

- Pode bater, Saga! Pode bater. O máximo que fará é ferir minha parte física. Mas a alma continuará intacta, ao contrário da sua.

E em seguida rio, gargalho mesmo, ao constatar minha vitória. Ele, surpreso por minhas reações, pára momentaneamente de me golpear. Sua respiração é intensa, e por vários minutos ficamos em silêncio mortal, confrontando-nos mutuamente através do olhar. Espero que, a qualquer instante, ele venha para cima de mim outra vez, em nova explosão de raiva. Mas não. Seus olhos clareiam, sua cabeça tomba, seus cabelos ganham a cor dourada outra vez. Sua expressão... torna-se benévola! De súbito, encaro a face verdadeira do irmão com quem nasci.

- Saga... você...

- Feliz, Kanon?

- Eu...

Sério, soturno, tristonho, meu irmão anda pela sala.

- Já não bastava você me trair com a outra face de mim mesmo?

- Eu... não queria atingir você. Meu intento... era ferir a ele...

- Não o ama? Hein, não o ama? Ele não é tão igual a você?

- Não... ele é repulsivo! Eu... gosto muito mais de você.

Ainda em silêncio, ele senta-se numa das cadeiras da sala, sem olhar para mim.

- Por que justo a sua parte boa apareceu agora? - indago, afinal.

- "Ele" é força bruta, violência. Como não conseguiu lidar com a situação apenas socando você, teve de dar lugar a mim.

Estou surpreso. Poderia esperar ser atacado por golpes, mas não a vinda da face benéfica de meu irmão. Afinal... não foi ele a quem intentei atingir. De súbito, ele se levanta e vira as costas para mim.

- Adeus, Kanon. Não é certo agüentar tanta traição. Primeiro, a Atena. Depois, a mim através de minha outra faceta. E enfim, com a sua intendente. Não posso mais tolerar semelhante libertinagem!

Um gosto amargo invade minha boca. Saga me deixará? Se ainda fosse a sua contraparte má... mas a boa não tem culpa alguma nisso. Não...! Em nome da inocência dele, do irmão que primeiro me conquistou, me fez amar pela primeira e única vez... ele pode e deve saber da verdade!

- Saga, espere!

- Não adianta. Eu não voltarei atrás.

- Não... não estou pedindo para que o faça. Apenas quero que me escute!

- O que ainda tem a proferir? Vai tentar se desculpar, dizendo que tudo não passou de uma aventura?

- Não... escute, foi um jogo. Uma cilada! Para eu fazer minha vingança contra o ser que você tanto abomina...

- Não sabia que caso o atingisse, atingiria a mim também? Que se o traísse, trairia a mim também? Francamente! Estou cansado de tolerar seus abusos!

- Você não entendeu! Eu não disse tudo!

- Não há mais o que ser dito. Sequer uma explicação plausível para o que fez, pois ela não existe! Tenho meus brios, e penso que seria vergonhoso a mim continuar a seu lado.

- Escute, eu não o traí! Foi tudo uma ilusão! Não era eu quem estava com Tétis!

Meu irmão, é claro, não acredita. Ri, um riso abafado e cético, e vai embora.

Diabo!! Como o ser humano consegue ser tão irracional e imediatista? Eu deveria ter imaginado que ele, até mesmo em sua face boa, me repudiaria! É um fato óbvio! Mas eu não o calculei... e o gosto da vingança acabou sendo mais acre do que eu esperava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

É de manhã. Dormi não sei como na noite passada. Não lembro... a última coisa da qual recordo é eu ter sido rechaçado por Saga. Levanto-me, envergonhado como uma criança a qual acaba de ser repreendida.

Ando pelos cômodos de minha ampla residência, ainda atordoado pelo sono. De súbito, meus olhos pairam sobre... a figura de Saga, deitado no sofá da sala.

- Saga... o que será que faz aqui?!

Uma centelha de esperança acende-se em meu peito. Se ele dormiu aqui, é porque ainda mantém algum vínculo comigo...

Não perco tempo. Visto-me para sair e me dirigo à morada de Tétis. As casas aqui não têm a privacidade do mundo lá fora; eu, como dirigente maior na hierarquia do Templo Marinho, tenho acesso direto a todas elas. Entro na casa da jovem, sem fazer barulho para não ser percebido, e constato que ela ainda dorme na cama, ao lado de seu... amante. É essa a hora!

Volto imediatamente para casa e acordo meu irmão. Ele, no início, se mexe porém sem despertar ou dar mostras de consciência.

- Kanon... hum...

Sem resistir, beijo-o nos lábios, profundamente, intentando acordá-lo mais rápido. Ele desperta de súbito, repelindo a minha pessoa ao lembrar dos aconecimentos da véspera.

- Deixe-me ir, Kanon! Não ouse tocar em mim outra vez!

Meu gêmeo levanta-se, a roupa amarrotada, os cabelos despenteados, fazendo menção de sair assim mesmo. Eu o tomo pelo braço, numa súplica muda.

- O que há, Kanon? Já não deixei bem claro que...

- Apenas uma coisa! Apenas uma! Uma única! Dez minutos é o tempo que lhe peço. Após ele, caso os fatos por si só não o satisfaçam, pode ir embora e nunca mais dirigir um único olhar a mim!

- Fatos...? O único fato constatado por mim foi o de sua traição ontem à noite!

- O Mestre das Ilusões, Saga de Gêmeos, não admite que vez por outra as imagens mostram o que não é verdade?

Tal abordagem o faz refletir. Vejo uma centelha de dúvida no azul de seus olhos, e antes que ele suma, tomo-o pelo braço e levo para um local no qual possamos ver a janela do quarto de Tétis, através da qual ele viu tudo acontecer. Dentro da alcova, a moça ainda dorme... ao lado de um homem cuja aparência é igual à minha. E à de Saga, inclusive. Surpreso, ele diz:

- Ou nós temos mais um irmão gêmeo, ou...

- Ou é outra pessoa ali presente.

- Como posso ter certeza de que o homem disfarçado de Kanon é ele, e não você?

- Acha que ele possa ser o verdadeiro Kanon, e eu o falso? Pois bem, olhe com atenção para o pescoço dele.

- O que tem demais?

- Nada, não é? Olhe agora para o meu.

Mostro-o a meu irmão, e ele vê o arranhão de ontem, já com o processo de cicatrização em andamento.

- Vê? Ele nada tem. Sua arte é eficiente, mas não exata a ponto de copiar cicatrizes e feridas.

- Hum... então quer dizer que ele é... um ilusionista? Lymnades! Não acredito!

Sorrio, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Não é possível! Olhe até que nível a sua baixeza chegou! Fazer com que um outro homem se passe por você apenas para exercitar sua vingança, e me enganar como se eu fosse um tolo?!

- Não foi a você que eu quis enganar, lembre-se! Foi ao _outro_ Saga.

- Não importa, é horrível! Sem contar a moça, a qual pensou ter dormido com um, e na verdade o fez com outro!

- Ela mereceu. Lymnades era apaixonado por Tétis, mas ela simplesmente o ignorava alegando ser ele... feio. Após algum tempo e observação, percebi uma certa atração da parte dela por mim. Juntei, portanto, minha sede de vingança com a solução do problema de meu subordinado: ora, ele a amava! Ela trazia como objeção apenas o fato de ele não ser fisicamente belo. Pois então! Dei consentimento para o uso de minha imagem, já que a ninfa desejava-a tanto.

- E... se ela descobrir que se deitou com o ilusionista, em vez de com você?

- Deixe; isso eles resolvem entre si! O que quero saber é sobre nós dois. Verdadeiramente me deixará, ou não?

- Bom... você não me traiu, mas foi um tremendo canalha.

- Se quiser ir... pode fazê-lo, embora tal ação apenas venha a destruir minha alma.

- A minha já está destruída faz tempo. Portanto, Kanon... mantenha sua alma intacta; faça-a viver por mim... para que ela faça jus à minha também.

Um beijo doce e quase involuntário ocorre entre nós. Fecho os olhos para senti-lo melhor. Subitamente, sinto o ósculo tornar-se mais intenso. É o mesmo modo de beijar... porém com outra nuance.

Abro os olhos e vejo-o novamente. Os olhos rubros, os cabelos negros, a maldade destilada por cada traço de seu rosto.

- O que... o que faz aqui?! O "lado bom" de Saga disse que você não conseguiria lidar com...

- Agora sei que você na verdade não passou a noite com ela. Tolo! Não vai escapar de mim tão facilmente!

A contraparte maligna de meu gêmeo toma-me para outro beijo, desta vez mais enérgico ainda, aproveitando-se da comodidade que o local oferece por ser um tanto quanto recôndito.

- Para quem estava querendo me ver morto ontem... – gracejo, sorrindo.

- Não pense que tudo vai ficar assim! – ele diz, num tom falsamente ameaçador – Quis executar a sua tola vingança, mas quem vai desforrar-se sou eu...

Vamos até meus aposentos outra vez, e eu comprovo o efeito que a _minha _provocação fez nele: está animado, desejoso de mim, com o sangue revigorado... bem! Sou obrigado a concordar com meu irmão sobre isso. Uma provocação, assim como uma vingança, sempre é bem vinda... mas é necessário estar preparado para lidar com as conseqüências de ambas depois.

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Vocês pensavam __mesmo__ que eu faria o Kanon trair o Saga? Rs... peguei vocês, hein!_

_Um dos indícios que seria outra pessoa no lugar do Kanon seria a suspensão da narração em primeira pessoa, o POV, para passá-la à terceira. Enfim! Penso em fazer uma side story com o Lymnades e a Tétis. Quem sabe ela não corresponde ao amor dele enfim... xD Ei, que é que vocês estão olhando? Aparência não é tudo, e ele pode assumir a que ele quiser! Rs... _

Beijos a todos e todas!  



End file.
